Jelly Baby
by virtualhome
Summary: Kalau Seongwoo tahu Daniel begini, dia bisa saja meninggalkan Daniel. [wanna one/wannaone/sub-bottom!daniel; ongniel, mention of nielwoon]


_**very** sub!daniel, it's not mentioned that he's necessarily a bottom here,_

 _but he'll always be the **subby bottom** in my fics. thank you._

* * *

 **Jelly Baby**

Satu hal yang Daniel suka sekaligus tidak suka mengenai Ong Seongwoo yakni cara Seongwoo bersosialisasi. Bagaimana Seongwoo dapat menyesuaikan dirinya di mana pun, dan ia juga terlihat mempesona di mana pun.

Masalahnya adalah Daniel ini kekasih Ong Seongwoo, pria penuh karisma yang kini masih memiliki banyak penggemar, termasuk mantan kekasih Seongwoo yang Daniel lihat masih sering mengomentari foto-foto Seongwoo di Instagram. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas terlihat di foto tersebut Seongwoo sedang merangkul kekasihnya mesra, _ehem_ , merangkul Daniel mesra dengan menambahkan ' _my love_ ' sebagai _caption_ fotonya.

Namun tentu saja para penggemar Seongwoo ini tidak akan pernah mengerti. Daniel dan Seongwoo hanya terikat tali hubungan antara sepasang kekasih yang dapat kapan saja putus, sehingga orang-orang berpikir bahwa mereka masih memiliki kesempatan. _Dasar kurang ajar!_

" _Baby_ ," Daniel dapat merasakan bibir Seongwoo menggelitik di tengkuk lehernya, "aku harus pergi sekarang, mungkin akan pulang terlambat karena ini hari Minggu, macet tidak dapat terhindarkan."

"Oh."

"Jadi, _yeah_ , tidak akan ada malam menonton film." Kata Seongwoo sembari melepaskan dirinya dari Daniel. _Noooo! Come back!_ Daniel masih ingin berpelukan. Seongwoo kemudian terlihat berdiri menghadap cermin yang ada di lemari pakaian, ia mengancingkan kemejanya dan berhenti di dua kancing sebelum kerah. Kulit dadanya dipertunjukkan, dan Daniel tidak menahan dirinya dari mengintip pemandangan itu. "Mungkin akan pulang jam sepuluh." Seongwoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Daniel tidak fokus padanya. "Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Daniel mengerjapkan matanya, fokus kini pada wajah Seongwoo, ia duduk lebih tegak dari sebelumnya. " _Yeah_."

Kemudian seolah tersadar setelah melihat penampilan Seongwoo yang memukau, raut wajah Daniel tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi murung. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkannya pada Seongwoo. Daniel tidak ingin kekasihnya menanyakan alasan di balik suasana hatinya yang muram.

 _Aduh._ Seongwoo terlihat terlalu tampan, dan Daniel membayangkan bagaimana respon orang lain yang akan melihat Seongwoo berpenampilan begini.

Wajar bila banyak yang berpikir Seongwoo itu tampan dan memukau, namun Daniel sebagai kekasihnya merasa tidak nyaman karena ia ... _uhhh_ , ya, bisa dibilang sedikit cemburu dan takut. Daniel memang percaya Seongwoo tidak akan mengkhianatinya, namun tetap saja ia merasa berada di posisi yang tidak nyaman mendapati kekasihnya memiliki banyak penggemar dan digilai banyak orang—entah itu rekan kerja, teman, mantan kekasih.

Kini Seongwoo akan pergi, ia berkata bahwa ia pergi ke Daegu untuk sebuah undangan pesta ulang tahun rekan kerjanya. Daniel bisa saja ikut pergi dengan Seongwoo, namun ia terlalu takut untuk berada di lingkungan kelompok bermain yang berbeda. Ditambah lagi, teman-teman Seongwoo itu isinya tipik orang-orang yang senang hura-hura, mudah akrab, berisik, semacamnya.

Meski memang Seongwoo dulu pernah begitu, namun sejak lulus sekolah menengah dan masuk universitas, Seongwoo orangnya jadi lebih tenang. Katanya karena ia ingin serius demi menghadapi dunia luar. Apa lagi setelah Seongwoo bertemu Daniel, _God_ , kehidupan yang serba gemerlap jadi hangat dan tentram.

"Ah, kenapa dia harus mengadakan pestanya selarut ini." Seongwoo bergumam pada dirinya sendiri selagi masih merapikan penampilan sendiri.

Daniel inginnya bertanya, rekan kerja yang mana? Yang pernah mengirimkanmu seikat bunga mawar di hari Valentine? Yang pernah mengirimimu surat cinta melalui Instagram? Atau yang pernah mengajakmu untuk memutuskan hubungan denganku di telepon?

Tentu saja Daniel tidak pernah bertanya, ia tidak ingin terdengar begitu posesif. Ini hanyalah pertemuan biasa, undangan biasa, tidak akan ada yang salah. Ditambah lagi, Seongwoo memang tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan untuk merespon orang-orang yang lengket padanya. Seharusnya Daniel tetap tenang dan percaya. Namun di sisi lain, Daniel juga merasa takut. Ia cemburu, tidak harus dipungkiri lagi.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu dari Daegu? Aku mungkin bisa menyempatkan mendapatkannya untukmu."

"Tidak usah. _It's fine._ " Respon Daniel sedikit berbisik, ia baru sadar bahwa tenggorokannya terasa sakit. _Ughhh,_ ia merasa seperti dicekik. Pipinya juga menghangat— _oh, no_. Daniel akan menangis.

Daniel pun bersandar pada ranjang yang didudukinya, ia kini terlihat sedang separuh berbaring sembari menghadap pada Seongwoo, namun matanya beralih pada jemarinya yang memainkan kain piama yang dikenakannya. Daniel berharap ia tidak terdengar akan menangis seperti apa adanya saat ini. Ia tidak ingin Seongwoo menganggapnya terlalu kekanak-kanakan, lemah, dan menyebalkan.

Daniel jadi ingat Seongwoo pernah berkata bahwa ia tidak menyukai anak-anak dan sepertinya tidak akan siap untuk membawa anak-anak ke kehidupan mereka dalam waktu dekat. Daniel tidak pernah mempermasalahkan ini, karena ia sendiri pun berpikiran hal yang sama.

Namun ia jadi menyadari bahwa Seongwoo _mungkin_ pernah memberitahu hal ini pada Daniel karena Seongwoo tidak menyukai sisi kekanak-kanakan nan lemah dari Daniel.

Mereka tidak terpaut usia yang jauh, namun Seongwoo selalu menjadi yang lebih dewasa di antara mereka.

Baiklah, Daniel sepertinya harus berhenti memikirkan hal-hal negatif dalam hubungannya dengan sang kekasih.

" _Great_ , hujan." Seolah sebuah mantra, pada saat itu juga guntur menggema di ruangan. Daniel tersentak karena terkejut, _ugh_ , ia tidak pernah menyukai guntur dan langit dengan petir. Pemandangan langit dari kaca jendela apartemen mereka terlihat mengerikan. " _Will you be okay_?" Seongwoo bertanya namun fokusnya pada pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Hmm." Daniel hanya merespon begitu, ia tidak menghadap Seongwoo, malah memunggunginya. Daniel memeluk salah satu guling di sana, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Selain faktanya bahwa ternyata ia sudah menangis alias air mata mengalir ke pipinya dan ia pikir ia terlihat buruk, Daniel tidak suka pada gemuruh guntur.

Seongwoo tahu mengenai hal ini, biasanya sang kekasih akan selalu ada di samping Daniel. Mereka akan berpelukan dengan Seongwoo yang menghujani Daniel dengan kata-kata menenangkan di sela kecupan lembut.

Setidaknya, Daniel harus ditemani.

" _Okay_ , aku pergi sekarang." Seongwoo berkata sembari melangkah jauh meninggalkan kamar mereka tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Daniel atau melirik sekali pun. Ia terdengar buru-buru, langkah kakinya juga cepat. Daniel mendengar pintu utama dibuka dan ditutup.

 _He's gone_.

Terdengar lagi gemuruh besar hingga kaca jendelanya gemetar, Daniel merengek ketakutan.

Daniel bisa saja menelepon temannya untuk menemani dirinya atau bermain _console game_ , tapi suasana hatinya sudah rusak sejak Seongwoo memutuskan untuk terlihat _super_ tampan malam ini dan siap menarik hati para manusia yang penuh nafsu. Jadi Daniel pun hanya diam di tempat, menyelimuti dirinya hingga ke dagu, ditemani lampu tidur yang redup. Daniel menangis.

Menyebalkan! Kenapa ia sensitif begini?!

Tangisan Daniel semakin menjadi-jadi, ia menangisi dirinya yang begitu emosional dan kekanak-kanakan. Pikiran Daniel jadi kemana-mana. _Kalau Seongwoo tahu Daniel begini, dia bisa saja jadi tidak menyukai Daniel dan meninggalkannya ..._

Masih enggan beranjak dari ranjangnya, Daniel terus mengalirkan air mata dan merengek sekali-sekali ketika ada gemuruh guntur. Ia pun terlelap setelah terlalu lelah dengan kegiatan menangisnya, apa lagi udara dingin mendukung rasa kantuknya.

.

.

.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih enam ketika Daniel mendengar dentuman pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Ada cahaya lampu yang terpancar dari celah pintu, suara air dari keran dapat terdengar.

"Hyung ...?"

"Hm?"

Daniel menghela napasnya panjang. _It's Seongwoo_. Daniel melirik jam dinding sekali lagi. suara jarum tiap detiknya yang menggema di ruangan itu seperti menghantui Daniel. Seongwoo pulang lebih larut dan ia tidak dikabari?

Daniel memeriksa ponselnya, tidak ada notifikasi dari Seongwoo sama sekali. Yang ada hanyalah notifikasi di Instagram, seseorang menandainya di sebuah _post_. _User_ -nya sama sekali tidak ia kenali, namun dari yang Daniel asumsikan, mungkin seorang kenalan Seongwoo. Karena Daniel melihat ada nama Seongwoo pada _caption_ -nya.

 _It' a video_.

Tempatnya begitu gelap namun pada saat yang sama begitu gemerlap oleh berbagai macam lampu di sekitar. Bising sekali. Musik di latar belakang diputar keras-keras.

 _Oh. It's a club_.

Seongwoo tidak menyebutkan bahwa temannya yang berulang tahun ini memiliki perayaan di sebuah _club_. Lagi pula Seongwoo juga sudah tidak pernah lagi pergi ke sana dengan alasan ia lebih senang tinggal di rumah bersama Daniel, ia juga tidak suka minum-minum di luar tanpa Daniel.

 _"_ _Happy birthday to me!"_ Seorang wanita yang sedang memegang ponselnya dan menghadap kamera—berseru kencang di tengah kerumunan. Ada sebuah mahkota kecil yang menghiasi kepalanya. Tangannya menggelayut nyaman di pinggang Seongwoo, mereka melekat begitu erat. _Uhhh, what._

Kemudian kamera mengarah pada Seongwoo, ia hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum kemudian berkata, _"Happy birthday, Hyerin!"_

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, wanita yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Hyerin' itu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Seongwoo. _Cut_. Dan videonya berhenti di situ.

"Oh. _You're awake_." Suara Seongwoo mengejutkan Daniel sehingga ia tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya. Melihat aksi tersebut, Seongwoo terkekeh dan mengambilkan ponsel tersebut untuk Daniel. "Apa yang membuatmu seperti habis melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan?"

Seongwoo tidak begitu memperhatikan Daniel. Lagi. Setengah telanjang dengan helaian rambut yang masih basah, Seongwoo berlalu ke hadapan lemari pakaian, memilih pakaian tidur untuk dikenakan. " _Gosh_ , pesta ulang tahunnya melelahkan. Aku tidak mengerti orang seusiaku masih dapat merayakan pesta ulang tahun segila itu."

Beberapa saat berlalu, dan Daniel tidak kunjung merespon Seongwoo. Ia bahkan tidak membuat suara sama sekali. Merasa ada yang janggal, Seongwoo pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Daniel masih di tempat yang sama dengan posisi yang sama pula. Namun kemudian Seongwoo melihat Daniel menyeka sesuatu di pipinya.

"Daniel?"

Bukannya merespon atau menghadap Seongwoo, Daniel malah memalingkan wajahnya dari Seongwoo. Terlihat Daniel kini menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, pundaknya bergetar, ada— _uhhh_ , ada isak tangis.

 _Uh-oh._

Seongwoo benar-benar terkejut hingga ia hampir saja tersandung oleh langkahnya ketika menghampiri Daniel. Mereka pun duduk berdampingan di ranjang. Seongwoo segera membawa tubuh Daniel ke dekapannya erat, ia lalu menunduk karena ingin menatap wajah Daniel yang masih disembunyikan. " _Hey,_ Daniel, _sweetheart_." Dapat terdengar kekhawatiran dan hati-hati di nada bicara Seongwoo. " _Is there something wrong_?" Seongwoo meraih tangan Daniel, mencoba melepaskannya perlahan dari wajah Daniel. Kemudian tangan Seongwoo menangkup pipi Daniel, mengelusnya lembut dengan ibu jari.

Dan di sinilah bagaimana Seongwoo terdengar lebih khawatir dari sebelumnya karena ia kini dapat melihat lebih jelas bagaimana wajah Daniel. Kekasihnya ini terlihat begitu muram, dagunya bergetar. Nampak jelas kalau Daniel ini sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak bersuara meski air mata terus mengalir dan kedua matanya sudah amat sembap.

"Apa kau ingin membicarakannya?" Seongwoo merasa perlu berbisik, suaranya begitu halus karena takut akan memperburuk suasana meski ia belum tahu apa yang salah.

Pada pertanyaan tersebut, Daniel mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia menghapus air matanya menggunakan sudut kain lengan piamanya, dibantu oleh Seongwoo yang menyeka garis air mata di pipi Daniel dengan jemarinya.

Seongwoo melihat Daniel membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, namun segera ditutup rapat kembali karena Daniel merasa ia akan menangis lagi bila ia berusaha untuk berbicara.

" _It's fine, it's fine_." Seongwoo mendekatkan kepala mereka, bibirya mengecupi pelipis Daniel sembari mengusap lembut punggungnya untuk menenangkan.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

" _Huh_?"

"A-aku ...," wajah yang tadinya tidak saling berhadapan pun jadi saling memandang wajah satu sama lain, telapak tangan itu membuat Daniel menghadap Seongwoo. Ia dapat merasakan jemari tangan yang sama itu menyisiri helaian rambutnya. "Aku melihat videonya ..."

"Video?"

"Video kau ada di pesta ulang tahun ...," Daniel menggantung kalimatnya ketika terlihat Seongwoo mengernyitkan kening, "aku melihatmu dengan Hyerin."

" _Uh_? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Pertanyaan tersebut semakin membuat Daniel merasa tidak nyaman dan cemas. Seongwoo tidak menyangkalnya sama sekali. _Gosh_. Jadi ini akhirnya? Akan begini akhir dari hubungan mereka.

"Daniel." Seongwoo tidak melepaskan tatapan matanya dari wajah Daniel. " _What is it_?"

Tidak berani menjawab, Daniel hanya menunjukkan video yang baru saja disaksikannya pada Seongwoo. Belum akhir dari video, Seongwoo sudah menghentikan videonya. Ia menyimpan kembali ponsel Daniel ke balik tubuh mereka, separuh melemparnya ketika ia melakukannya. Dari sini Daniel baru menyadari bahwa Seongwoo terlihat gusar. Namun nampak jelas bahwa Seongwoo berusaha untuk tidak meledak pada saat itu juga.

" _God_. Hyerin." Seongwoo mendesiskan. Seperti baru sadar bahwa di sampingnya masih ada Daniel, tatapan yang tadinya tajam pun melembut. Ia mengelusi pipi Daniel sembari berkata, " _I'm sorry_. Hyerin itu temanku, ia sering membantuku di sekolah menengah." Tutur Seongwoo. "Aku juga tidak suka pada sisinya yang begini. Terkadang ia bisa lewat batas. _Baby_ , _I'm sorry_. Aku sudah memintanya untuk tidak menyebarkan video itu ke mana-mana, kau tahu kan orang senang bergosip. _I don't want you to get hurt_."

"Jadi kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?" Ada genangan air mata baru yang siap jatuh ke pipi, Daniel separuh berbisik.

"Tentu saja, tidak." Kemudian Seongwoo memeluk Daniel erat ketika air mata tersebut jatuh, dan ia mulai menangis lagi. Seongwoo mengecupi tengkuk leher Daniel untuk menenangkannya. " _Baby, don't cry, shush._ " Seongwoo membisikkan, " _You're fine, I'm here, I'm right here."_

Sesungguhnya alasan mengapa Daniel begitu ketakutan begini adalah karena Seongwoo adalah kekasih pertamanya yang benar-benar membawa hubungan ini serius. Seongwoo selalu menunjukkan perhatian padanya, sehingga Daniel benar-benar jatuh hati pada Seongwoo. Daniel juga tahu bahwa Seongwoo ini berkepribadian baik. Namun mungkin Seongwoo yang terlalu menyibukkan dirinya akhir-akhir ini ditambah dengan ia yang kurang sensitif pada keadaan sekitar, membuat Daniel merasa _insecure_. Belum lagi orang-orang yang menggilai Seongwoo yang banyak sekali menurut Daniel mereka itu lebih menarik dari dirinya.

Terkadang Daniel bertanya-tanya, mengapa Seongwoo dapat tahan dengannya?

" _I love you, will always do_." Ucap Seongwoo setelah Daniel dapat sedikit tenang. Mereka pun melepaskan dekapan satu sama lain untuk saling menatap di wajah.

"Maaf, aku berlebihan." Daniel hendak menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi dari pandangan Seongwoo dengan menundukkan kepala, namun Seongwoo segera menghentikannya dengan mengangkat dagu Daniel.

" _No, no, no_." Seongwoo mengelus punggung Daniel, membuat gerakan melingkar. " _It's fine._ Kau tidak berlebihan, dan aku mengerti. Aku minta maaf, tidak begitu memahami situasi."

Daniel menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan sembari masih terisak. "Hm' _kay_."

Mereka berpelukan untuk beberapa saat, deru napas berat Daniel yang dapat terdengar di sana. Seongwoo tidak berhenti mengelusi punggung kekasihnya.

" _You good now_?"

Daniel menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

" _Are we good now_?"

Daniel memberi jeda sebentar, kemudian berkata, " _Yeah_." Suaranya agak serak karena menangis terlalu lama, ia memang masih terlihat kacau, namun kemudian Daniel membuat sebuah senyum kecil. Pemandangan tersebut membuat Seongwoo menyalin senyum Daniel. Seongwoo memperhatikan rupa wajah Daniel, ia menyadari bagaimana pipi sang kekasih merona, hidungnya juga memerah, kedua mata Daniel berair. Ia menggigil sedikit.

" _How about some hot chocolate, hm_?" Seongwoo menawarkan dengan nada bicara yang amat rendah dan hangat. Sorot mata Seongwoo yang penuh kasih sayang, fitur wajahnya yang tegas, rahangnya, kemudian bila Seongwoo terus menatap Daniel seperti ini. _Ugh!_ Membuat jantung Daniel berdebar lebih cepat. _Seongwoo_ _is so hot, but sometimes he doesn't even realize it_.

" _Yes_ , _please_." Daniel memasang raut wajah menggemaskannya yang ia sendiri sepertinya tahu merupakan titik kelemahan Seongwoo. Melihatnya, Seongwoo hanya menahan erangan gemas, ia mendesah berat. _Oh, God_. Seongwoo begitu beruntung memiliki Daniel.

" _Okay_ , _anything for my baby prince_." Akhirnya Seongwoo merespon lembut, hatinya meleleh melihat Daniel yang menggemaskan dalam piamanya dengan rupa wajahnya yang habis menangis. _Adorable baby!_

Seongwoo tentu saja membuatkan segelas coklat panas yang diinginkan Daniel, namun setelah ia kembali lagi ke kamar mereka untuk memberikan coklat panas tersebut, Seongwoo disambut oleh pemandangan Daniel yang sudah meringkuk di atas ranjang dengan mata terpejam.

Seongwoo terkekeh pelan, ia mematikan lampu kamar mereka dan menggantinya dengan lampu tidur. " _Good night_." Seongwoo berbisik setelah mengecup lembut pipi Daniel. Ia pun duduk di samping Daniel dan menghabiskan sendiri coklat panas buatannya.

Seongwoo mengernyitkan keningnya, ia spontan menoleh ke sebuah sumber cahaya yang paling bersinar. Ponsel Daniel. Ada beberapa notifikasi dari Instagram-nya.

Sesungguhnya Seongwoo tidak ingin melihat karena ia masih menghargai privasi Daniel, namun karena layar ponselnya terus berkedip, Seongwoo tanpa sadar jadi membaca seluruh isi notifikasinya

.

 _HaSungwoon_94 liked your post._

 _HaSungwoon_94 liked your post._

 _HaSungwoon_94 liked your post._

 _HaSungwoon_94 liked your post._

 _HaSungwoon_94 commented: you look hella cute in this pic!_

 _HaSungwoon_94 liked your post._

 _HaSungwoon_94 wants to send you a message: hey, daniel! Ingat aku dari klub seni dulu? Kita pernah mengerjakan group project bersama. Long time no see, haha! Apa kabarmu?_

 _HaSungwoon_94: hmm, aku melihat Instagram-mu, kau juga sekarang modelling? Great!_

 _HaSungwoon_94: and you look great in those pics too ;-)_

 _HaSungwoon_94: ah, maaf, aku jadi spamming malam-malam begini. Dari dulu aku selalu begini ya padamu? Hahaha, kebiasaannya datang lagi._

 _HaSungwoon_94 started following you._

 _._

Seongwoo hampir saja menumpahkan coklat panas dalam gelas yang masih digenggamnya.

" _What the fuck."_

.

.

.

 ** _fin_**


End file.
